visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare
Nightmare (ナイトメア, Naitomea) is a Visual Kei band that started on January 1st, 2000. The band was first formed by guitarists Sakito and Hitsugi while most of the members were still in high school. Bassist Ni~ya was invited to join by Sakito, and vocalist Yomi was invited by Hitsugi. Zannin joined as the drummer after he heard his classmates were forming a band. Nightmare first made their debut as a cover band, covering songs by X Japan or Luna Sea before starting to compose their own music. However, as the band was gaining more recognition in the Sendai region (where the band originated), Zannin left the band for unknown reasons. After, Ruka (formerly Luinspear) joined the band as a support member, but then shortly became the official drummer of Nightmare. Members 黄泉→YOMI: Vocal → Re:birth → ナイトメア(黄泉→YOMI)→NIGHTMARE、TAKE NO BREAK! 柩: Guitar → ナイトメア→NIGHTMARE、GREMLINS 咲人: Guitar → ナイトメア→NIGHTMARE → JAKIGAN MEISTER(ソロ) Ni～ya: Bass → ナイトメア→NIGHTMARE 瑠華→瑠樺→RUKA: Drums → 羅紗 → Luinspear → nightmare → ナイトメア(瑠華→瑠樺→RUKA)→NIGHTMARE、The LEGENDARY SIX NINE History Their first single was "Believe", released in 2003. 3 months later, they released Akane/Hate/Over, a three-A side single, the first three-A side single to be released by a band. Soon in December 2003, they had their first tour and released their first album, Ultimate Circus. In 2004, they released 3 singles, "Varuna", "Cyan", and "Tokyo Shounen" and a second album, titled Livid. Nightmare also toured around Japan under "TOUR CPU 2004". In 2005-2006, after releasing more singles, they made their third album, "Anima" along with their support tour Animalism, which sold out completely. In 2006 they performed live at NHK Hall calling it "Gianism Tsu". Nightmare started 2007 by releasing "greatest hits" albums and "The World/Alumina", their ninth single which was used as the opening and ending theme for the anime Death Note (for the first 19 episodes). On February 27, 2007, they released "The WORLD RULER", their fourth album. They also scheduled a 3 month tour through Japan. On June 6, 2007, they released a single called "Raison d'etre" which was the opening theme to the anime Claymore. In June 2007, they had a three-day concert "the WORLD RULER ENCORE". On September 23, 2007, they performed at Nippon Budokan for the first time, titling their concert "Far East Symphony ~the FIVE STARS NIGHT~". TIckets sold out within 2 weeks. On October 3, 2007, they released a single「このは」(Leaf), and on November 7, 2007, they released another single titled "DIRTY". Nightmare had a tour called "DIRTY Influence" in December to end 2007. Starting 2008, they had a Zepp tour titled "2008 ZEPP TOUR six point killer show" in March 2008. They also released 2 more albums, "Nightmare 2003-2005 single collection" and "Kyokuto Symphony ~The Five Stars Night~ @ Budokan". Their 2008 single "White Room", was released as a limited download on the internet. On May 21, 2008, they released "KILLER SHOW", their eighth album. Beginning on June, they toured all around Japan under their new album. In the summer of 2008, there was an earthquake that hit near their hometown, Iwate-Miyagi Nairiku. Nightmare held a charity concert on September 26, 2008 at ZEPP Sendai, raising up to 304,048 yen to donate to helping the victims of the earthquake. On September 17, 2008, they released the single "Lost in Blue", and on December 3, 2008 they released another single "Naked Love". Both singles were the opening/ending to the anime 魍魎の匣 (Mouryou no Hako). In 2009 they had a 2-day tour titled "the 9th new departure", and released the album "Majestical Parade" on May 13, 2009. One of the songs the album, "Melody", was available for download on April 29, 2009 through "DWANGO". During May 2009, they had a nine-stop live house tour ending on May 31, 2009 titled "NIGHTMARE LIVE HOUSE TOUR 2009 THE PARADE OF NINE". They had another tour in June titled "NIGHTMARE TOUR 2009 PARADE~Start of Xpest eve~". On May 17, 2009 Nightmare and the internet video company Nico Nico streamed a Nightmare live concert. The summer 2009 tour "PARADE TOUR FINAL -MAJESTIC-" had their second appearance at Nippon Budokan on August 29, 2009. On September 22, 2009, they released "Rem_", their 20th single with a side track B, "Love Addict". In December 2009, they had a six-show Fanclub-only Live House tour. Nightmare's 10th Anniversary On January 1, 2010, their 10th anniversary album "GIANIZM" was released, featuring re-recordings of 8 Gianizm songs in the past and 2 new Gianizm tracks. The concept of Gianizm was from Gian, a character from Doraemon. Gian's motto is "What's yours is mine, what's mine is mine". On December 31, 2009, Nightmare held a New Years' Eve Countdown show at ZEPP Sendai, along with their first performance at the Saitama Super Arena on January 9, 2010. The performance was titled "Nightmare 10th anniversary special act. Vol. 1 GIANIZM". On April 2010, they began their new tour, "Request of GIANIZM the Tour". On June 23, 2010, they released "a:Fantasia", their 21st single. They had a 2nd long tour, "Nightmare 10th anniversary special act. Vol. 2: re:START fo TELL(ALL)ISM" in July 2010. It started at Saitama and ended in Sendai. The final show of the the tour was their 3rd appearance at Nippon Budokan. Before their Vol. 3 tour, the release "Historical ~The Highest Nightmare" on October 20, 2010 with re-recorded tracks and one new song. Towards the end of October 2010, they had their last tour of the year, "Nightmare 10th anniversary special act. Vol. 3 Historical ~The highest NIGHTMARE~." On December 25th 2010, they performed at Makuhari Messe for the first time. Nightmare (2011) After a countdown clock had appeared on their website, Nightmare announced an unexpected live called "publish!" at Shinkiba Studio Coast. However, because of the Sendai earthquake and tsunami that occurred on March 11, 2011, the show was postponed until March 30 and renamed to "publish & recover!". Along with that, their website had announced a new single release on May 18, 2011 titled "Vermilion" under Avex Entertainment. They started their "Time Rewind to Zero" tour on April 15, 2011. Their last show of the tour was on June 27th at Tokyo Kokusai Forum Hall A. In mid-June, the band had also announced that they would be performing with Kishidan on August 1 as guests in celebrating Kishidan's 10th anniversary with a Battle of the Bands show. Around early July 2011, the band announced the release of a new single on September 7, 2011, titled "Sleeper". This song was a tie-up collaboration with luxury jewellery brand GemCerey. Following the release of the single was a new tour called "Zeppelin", where the band toured through Zepp live houses nationwide in Japan. Their new self-titled album, "Nightmare" was released on November 23. Following the release, the band began a three-month tour titled "Nightmare Tour 2011-2012 Nightmarish Reality", which started on December 2, 2011 and ended in March 2, 2012. Musical style Nightmare's band concept is Gianizm and this word occurs in many of their song titles. Gianizm is derived from Doraemon's character Gian. Gian's motto is "Omae no mono wa ore no mono. Ore no mono wa ore no mono." ("What's yours is mine, what's mine is mine.") Incidentally, this is also the name of the two 'best of' albums they had re-released their indies' songs on. However, the band has often ventured into new genres or styles, such as in "Naked Love" where they experiment with electronica, or "Masquerade and Konoha" where they experiment with ska and reggae. It also uses a careful crafting of ghotic/hard rock infused with a healthy dose of pop/jazz. Radio, Nico Nico Webisodes and Personal Columns Radio Aside from appearing on TV shows, magazine covers, and concerts, Nightmare have a radio program with Nack 5 called Jack in the Box!. Yomi and Hitsugi usually host the show, but Sakito, Ni~ya, and Ruka make occasionally appearances alongside them. Until December 2009, they also hosted a show on CBC Radio called Hyper Nightmare, where they featured tongue twisters sent in by listeners, adult stories and phone-in sessions with listeners who can mimic interesting sound effects, TV personalities, anime characters, etc. Webisodes Nightmare hosted a 6-episode show monthly web show on Nico Nico, called Nightmare in Nightwear, in which the members wore pajamas, chatted, shared photos and anecdotes, and interacted with web viewers. The show ended on January 21, 2010. A new show titled Bakuretsu! Nightmare(爆烈！ナイトメア) began in March and featured a different punishment game every episode. On April 8, 2010, a radio-drama Ganbare Sentai Mea Rangers (ガンバル戦隊メアレンジャー) began to air. It featured special guests and the opportunity for fans to write in messages to communicate with the band. The first series ended on October 14, 2010 and was already billed for a second season. The theme for season 2 was "to come in contact with the users/viewers," by which the members are able to call viewers via telephone in Japan. It is currently ongoing. Magazines All the members have done monthly columns in different music magazines. *Yomi's article can be found in Pati Pati titled 必殺!! 遊び人]-> お便り募集, where the articles focus on Yomi trying new things by fan suggestions, like kickboxing and sound production mixing. It debuted on September 9, 2008. A collection of his past articles will be complied into a book and will go on sale March 25, 2011. Its last article was printed in the March 2011 issue. *Hitsugi had his in Shoxx titled Stepped on a Cat (猫ふんじゃった). Previous to that, the members all took turns writing in a monthly column called "Zozzy". 猫ふんじゃった ended in December 2008. *Sakito's was in B-Pass titled Where Will the Local Train Take Me? Journey in the Japanese Syllabry( 鈍行いくの？~五十音の旅~). He released a compilation of his travel articles that were published in B-Pass into a book that goes up to "no" (の). The book also had an extra article on his trip to Taiwan, along with a small DVD documentary of the trip. Pre-orders on the book started on May 13, the same day Majestical Parade went on sale. The book went on sale June 29, 2009. His recent articles talked about him getting his drivers' license and going to various places around Japan. His last article will be printed in the June 2011 issue of B-Pass, with his trip to Sendai in a 2 part series. A second book is currently being discussed with Shinko Entertainment and B-Pass. He also had a free paper column called Disc Garage Issue Free Paper "Di:Ga" Those Who Are Human in Visual Kei (iディスクガレージ発行フリーペーパー「DI:GA」 ヴィジュアル系だって人間だもの) and was a DJ for InterFM's show, UP's Beat, every Monday night as the show has various DJs hosting every night early January 2008. *Ni~ya's was in Zy Magazine titled "Just Freak Out Let It Go." It has since ended. *Ruka's was featured in Duet Magazine titled Coming out! Coming out! (出てる！出てる！). The last article was published in the September 2009 issue. The LEGENDARY SIX NINE On December 31, 2009, drummer Ruka started his solo project titled "The LEGENDARY SIX NINE". The members included vocalist HAKUEI from the band Penicillin, hip-hop artist/vocalist TWIGY, bassist Ni~ya from Nightmare, guitarist Shinobu from Creature Creature and guitarist Takayama, and the drumer Ruka from Nightmare. Their first single, CRUEL, was released March 24, 2010. Alter Ego: Sendai Kamotsu Nightmare also had a side project, Sendai Kamotsu, that started in 2001. It has the same members, but the mood established in Sendai Kamotsu is so different from Nightmare one could think of them as a different group of musicians. Sendai Kamotsu took part in the first Cannonball omnibus and toured with Doremidan and Shulla. Their rallying cry is that "'they love Gay People'. The members of Sendai Kamotsu were first featured in Nightmare's PV for "Jishou ~Shounen Terrorist~ (not including the vocalist). In April 2002, their single "Kimchi" was released, and "Saipan" ws released on July 2002. Their first album came out on April 2004, titled "Okuru Kotoba". They had yearly singles and an album release, starting in Febuary 2006 with "N.M.N-NO MORE NAYAMIMUYO-", "Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake", and their album "Jinsei Game" in July 2006, "Gei School Otokogumi" in October 2007 and "Umanamide" in October 2008. On September 5, 2009, the band went on a break due to the company going bankrupy from the recession of the economy. THey had their final shows, including one on November 5th 2009 titled "Fukyou no Kaze~Sendami Kamotsu~FOREVER~ " at Nippon Budokan. "Deko", their 3rd album was released October 28th 2009. Discography Albums nightmare ultimate-circus.jpg| Ultimate Circus Full-length (2003.12.25) nightmare livid.jpg| Livid Full-length (2004.11.25) nightmare anima.png| Anima Full-length (2006.02.22) nightmare world.jpg| The World Ruler Full-length (2007.02.28) nightmare killer show.jpg| Killer Show Full-length (2008.05.21) nightmare majestical parade.jpg| Parade] Full-length (2009.05.13) Nightmare - Nightmare.jpg| Nightmare Full-length (2011.11.23) Nightmare_SCUMS.jpeg| Scums Full-length (2013.01.30) Album Cover Type A.png|TO BE OR NOT TO BE Compilations/live albums *2006.05.10 GIANIZM ~Nightmare kuze no namaiki dazo *2006.06.21 GIANIZM ~Best Of *2008.01.30 Nightmare 2003-2005 Single Collection *2008.02.27 Kyokuto Symphony ~The Five Stars Nightmare~ @ Budokan *2010.01.01 GIANIZM *2010.08.25 NIGHTMARE 10th anniversary special act vol.1 GIANIZM ~Tenma Fukumetsu~ *2010.10.20 Historical ~ The Highest Nightmare~ *2012.06.06NIGHTMARE TOUR 2011-2012 Nightmarish reality TOUR FINAL @NIPPON BUDOKAN Mini Albums *2002.22.21 Outlaw Singles Indies *2001.11.11 犯行期 *2002.02.21 Jiyuu Honpo Tenshin Ranman *2002.06.05 GAIA -Zenith side- *2002.06.21 GAIA -Nadir side- Major *2003.09.21 -Believe- *2003.11.21 Akane/HATE/Over *2004.04.21 Varuna *2004.06.22 Tokyo Shounen (東京傷年) *2004.10.22 Cyan (シアン) *2005.04.01 Jibun no Hana (時分ノ花 *2005.08.10 Яaven Loud speeeaker *2005.12.07 livEVIL *2006.08.18 the WORLD/ Alumina (アルミナ) *2007.06.06 Raison d'être (レゾンデートル) *2007.10.03 Konoha (このは; Foliage) *2007.11.07 DIRTY *2008.03.08 White Room *2008.09.17 Lost in Blue *2008.12.03 Naked Love *2009.09.22 Rem_ *2010.06.23 a:FANTASIA *2011.05.18 VERMILION *2011.09.07 SLEEPER *2012.02.29 mimic *2012.11.21 Deus ex machina *2013.08.21 Dizzy * 2014.01.08 Rewrite * 2014.06.25 TABOO Demotapes *2000.03.25 Night mare * 200.12.25 Akahana no Tokanai * 2001.??.?? Sabato * 2001.??.?? Yaen ~Sabato~ *2001.07.13 Vice * 2001.07.13 20010713 * 2001.08.15 Sange * 2001.10.31 Crash!? Naightmare Channel *2001.??.?? Danzai *2002.11.17 5+1=? Omnibus *SENDAI CITY ROCK HERO'Z 2001 *band yarouze 2002 *Decadence 2002 *SHOCK JAM CD Edition.1 2002 *Shock Edge 2002 *HI Live *Ultimate Circus (Dec. 2003) *Tour CPU 2004 (2004) *Gianism Tsu (2006) *the WORLD RULER ENCORE ( June 2007) *Far East Symphony ~the FIVE STARS NIGHT~ (Sep. 23, 2007) *DIRTY Influence (Dec. 2007) *2008 ZEPP TOUR six point killer show (March 2008) *ZEPP SENDAI (Charity Concert) (Sep. 26, 2008) *Nightmare LIVE HOUSE TOUR 2008 killer show (2008) *Nightmare TOUR 2008 Grand killer show (2008) *the 9th new departure 2009 *NIGHTMARE LIVE HOUSE TOUR 2009 PARADE OF NINE (May 2009) *NIGHTMARE TOUR 2009 PARADE~Start of pest eve~ (May 17, 2009) *PARADE TOUR FINAL "MAJESTIC" (Aug. 29. 2009) *six-show Fanclud-only Live House tour (Dec. 2009) *10th anniversary Special Live @ Saitama Super Arena (Jan. 9, 2010) *Makuhari Messe (Dec. 25, 2010) Gallery Nightmare.jpeg References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightmare_(band) *http://www.nightmare-web.com/pc/ Category:Major